


Early Morning

by frh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles, mentions of sexy time but not actual sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frh/pseuds/frh
Summary: The world didn’t stop turning for anyone. Tadashi knew that. But at that moment, he just wished it would for him.





	

He laid blinking at the darkness of his best friend’s room. Said best friend was lightly snoring right beside him, his arm wrapped around his bare waist. Even in the dark, Kei’s pale skin glowed as if it had the ability to emit its own light. It was mesmerizing, as if he was staring right up at the moon.

Tadashi ran his hand along Kei’s elbow to his fingertips, relishing the fact that those same hands were on him not too long ago, cupping his face, grasping his hips, sliding down his back, carding through his hair. He shuddered under the touch that was so gentle yet so intense at the same time. Tadashi hadn’t expected the night to turn out like this. He didn’t regret it either.

He carefully turned on his side, facing Kei’s sleeping form. The other boy had his mouth slightly ajar, which Tadashi found cute. He reached his hand out and touched Kei’s cheek. He always thought that the blonde looked the most peaceful when he was dreaming. He never said it out loud but he liked to think that he looked like that because he was dreaming of him. Tadashi dreamt of Kei all the time, sometimes embarrassingly so with every detail well-thought out. Some people called them fantasies. Tadashi called it his guilty pleasure. Though, if the bite marks on his shoulders and his thighs had anything to say, the possibility of Kei’s dreams being similar to his doesn’t sound too far off. Maybe he shouldn’t be feeling so guilty.

Tadashi sighed to himself as he counted the eyelashes that gracefully rested on his best friend’s cheeks. To him, Kei was the definition of beautiful. It was a fact, not an opinion. He could go on and on about how his hair looked like it was made of golden thread, how his eyes were so piercing they could melt you in the spot, how his lips were so pink and so soft and when Kei pressed them onto his lips, he swore that he wasn’t going to be the one to pull away first. That is until Kei kissed him on his jaw and his neck and his shoulders and his chest, and then Kei nibbled at his earlobe and ran his hands across his ass, squeezing before caressing the inside of his thighs. Tadashi’s breath hitched. He moaned and he gasped and he begged but Kei was very generous. Tadashi felt spoiled. He wasn’t complaining.

Kei furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep, causing Tadashi to retract his hand. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Kei up when he looked so serene. But before he could fully put his hand back at his side, Kei caught it in his own and opened his eyes slowly.

“…dashi,” He slurred, placing Tadashi’s hand in between them. “Are you watching me sleep?”

Tadashi could only smile sheepishly, a light blush on his cheeks from being caught. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Kei hummed in response, hinting that he was perfectly aware of what the freckled boy was doing but it’s not like it really bothered him.

“Should I go back to sleep then?” He teased, earning him a light smack on the arm.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi pouted.

With a chuckle, Kei laced his fingers through the brunette’s hair. Pushing Tadashi’s bangs away, he leaned in close before kissing his forehead. “I know. I’m sorry.”

It was during moments like this when the butterflies in Tadashi’s stomach went rabid and fluttered their wings like crazy. It was a good feeling, one that he associated with being in love as well as knowing you are loved. Kei didn’t hold back in making Tadashi feel that way, like he was special, one-of-a-kind, treasured. He burrowed his head onto Kei’s chest, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s torso. Kei, in turn, nuzzled the top of his head before placing his chin on it. His arms wrapped around Tadashi, holding him tightly.

For a while, they stayed like that. If he was being honest, Tadashi thought he was really lucky. Never in his life did he come to expect that the boy in front of him would ever return his feelings (and show them in the most intimate way he knew how.) He wanted to stay where he was, keep being close to Kei like he was, keep lying in the same bed with Kei like he was. He wanted to be with Kei like this for as long as he can. Things never happen the same way twice and he just wants all of this to be engraved in his mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a few months ago and thought it was incomplete. But then I discovered it again earlier this evening, re-read it, and thought: 'This is actually good.' Lesson learned, kids. Don't doubt yourself and just write. It will usually read wrong when you write it the first time but give it some time and read it again. You'll be surprised you didn't have to worry at all. ^^


End file.
